Imaging devices, such as scanners, copiers, facsimile machines, and multipurpose machines, are commercially available for converting tangible images(e.g., documents, photographs) into electronic images. These imaging devices operate by generating light from a light source in the imaging device and reflecting this light off of the surface of the tangible image. The reflected light is collected on an array of photosensitive elements (e.g., a charge coupled device (CCD)), which convert the reflected light into electronic signals representing the image.
Imaging devices, such as the type described above, may be provided with media adaptors for use with different types of media. For example, back lighting (e.g., cathode fluorescent light bulbs) may be provided to back light transparent (or semi-transparent) images, such as overhead transparencies, film slides, and film negatives (generally referred to as media).
A media tray may be used to fix the media in a desired position to provide consistent results during the scanning operation. In the case of film negatives the resulting quality of the scan is dependent on how the user orients the film negative in the media tray. For best results, in terms of focus and color accuracy, the film negative should be located with the emulsion side towards the scanner bed. For example, placing the emulsion side of the film negative towards the backlight may result in a “mirrored” (or opposite) image as it appears relative to the scene captured on the film.
The user can identify the emulsion side because the film negative bows or curls toward the emulsion side. Although this is typically explained to the user in the product documentation, users may lose the product documentation, or not take the time to read and understand the documentation. Accordingly, the user may become frustrated when the scan result does not meet their expectations and the user has to reorient and rescan the film negative.
Software may be provided to detect orientation of the film negative and correct mirrored images by reversing the pixels. However, image quality still suffers even if the mirrored effect is compensated.